


(Not So) Amazing

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Family Death, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Musician Rob Benedict, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: You find out that your mom dies of cancer and Rob Benedict is there to pick up the pieces with his guitar and his dog.





	1. Chapter 1

You watched the sun setting over the horizon. Rob and Richard were sat either side of you, and it was relaxing. You had your head resting on Rob’s shoulder, and you could feel yourself becoming weary. Eric and Robert had forced you guys on this trip to "improve relations", _whatever that meant_. You looked down when your phone rang in your hand.  
"Hey dad" you answered it, standing up and moving aside.

Rob watched you leave, a small smile on his face. Richard watched him and chuckled. The entire purpose of this trip was to get Rob and Y/N together. You walked back to your room after finishing the phone call, laid on your bed and cried.

Rob looked around. Hours had passed since they’d last seen you, and Rob was becoming increasingly concerned for your welfare.  
"Rich, have you seen (Y/N)? I haven't seen her since she made that phone call?" Rob said, standing up.   
"She might have gone to bed? It is getting late now" he suggested, looking at his watch. Rob nodded.  
"I'll go check" he said and sprinted back to the house. He ran through the small log cabin and stood outside your bedroom, catching his breath while leaning against the wall, just beside the door. He could hear quiet whimpers coming from inside, and gently opened the door. He peered in and found you face down on the bed, crying into a pillow.  
"(Y/N)...is everything okay?" He asked softly, moving to kneel beside you. You merely cried harder and sighed. Rob brushed his fingers through your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.   
“(Y/N)…?” He asked quietly. You took a shaky breath and eventually lifted your head to face him. Soft blue eyes met yours, and through the tears, you could see he was... _upset? Concerned?_   
You forced a smile, for his sake, more than your own.   
“What’s happened?” He asked. You shook your head and wiped the tears away.   
“Is it something that I can help with?” He asked. You shook your head and sighed.   
“Would you like to go for a walk? It would give you some fresh air and a chance to think” He suggested. You moved to sitting and hugged him tightly. He smiled sadly and rubbed his hand down your back, moving to sit beside you, while still cuddling.   
“I got you, (Y/N). It’s gonna be okay, whatever’s happened” He said softly. You took a deep breath.   
“My uh...my mom’s died” You whispered.

  
“(Y/N)...I’m so, so sorry” He said softly. You shrugged and pulled back, sitting cross-legged. He moved to sit beside you.   
“Was it...expected?” He asked.   
“Well...yeah, kinda. She’s had cancer for 4 years, but they said it wasn’t getting worse. My dad called me the other day to say she’d taken a sudden turn for the worst, but that the doctors were treating it, and that I shouldn’t be too concerned” You sighed. Rob rubbed your shoulder.   
“She uh...apparently it got better, but then she’s just died in her sleep” You said. Rob pulled you into his side, allowing you to cry into his shoulder. You seized the opportunity, resting your head on his shoulder. Rob kissed the top of your head.   
“Why don’t you ring Eric about going home?” He suggested.   
“Because they won’t let us home until me and you are dating” You sighed.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head.   
“That’s the entire purpose of this trip. Rich has come to update the rest of them if we do start dating, they want us to start dating” You said. Rob shrugged.   
“Why?” He asked.   
“They think we have unresolved sexual tension” You said. He shook his head.   
“I do like you, like that, but I don’t want to force you into anything. I’m quite happy watching from a distance” He said softly. You shrugged and looked down.   
“I think I need some air” You sighed. He nodded.   
“Want me to come with you?” He asked.   
“I need to be alone” You said. He nodded.   
“Alright, I’ll be in my room if you need me” He said. You nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and watched you leave before going to his room. He changed into some sweatpants before sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out of the window. He picked up his guitar and rested it on his knee.

  



	2. Chapter 2

A while passed, you were sat on some rocks just watching the water surrounding the island. You had so many thoughts running through your brain: Rob, your mom, the show, but none of them made sense. _Except one._ You needed to talk to Rob. You kicked a stone before walking back inside. You walked through the building, avoiding Richard. You walked down the hall towards Rob’s bedroom, opposite your own, and looked through the open door. He was facing away from you, topless, looking out over the island and the surrounding waters. You could see him hunched over his guitar, and he was singing. You smiled and leant against the door frame, listening to his soft voice drift through the air to your ears. The song must’ve been new, or it was at least new to you.   
  
“I need you by my side   
I need you this morning   
Wrapped tight in a web of blankets and strawberry sheets   
We both know it's truth that we'd both   
We'd be probably working   
Nose holding tight to a laptop like a dog on a leash   
Hold me baby   
Hold me tight   
The car is racing   
The road is flying by”  
  
You watched him and wiped away your tears slightly.   
  
“Take me to your leader   
Put me in my place   
A little smoke and mirrors   
And a little bit of faith   
I'm the captain of my story   
But I'm looking for a mate   
A rescue from the needle   
Give me just a taste   
Of your amazing grace” He sung. You hadn’t realised you were walking towards him until you were at the opposite side of the bed, facing his back. You took a deep breath, planning what you were going to say, though nothing came of it.   
“Oh shit, (Y/N), sorry. I didn’t hear you come in” He said, moving to face you. He put his guitar back on the stand and faced you. You smiled.   
“I’ve never heard you sing...not like this” You whispered, sitting on the bed.   
“Haven’t you?” He asked.   
“Nope. I quite like it” You smiled, sitting beside him.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Better. You were right about taking a walk. It gave me time to think about a lot of things, things I wouldn’t normally think about” You whispered. He nodded and moved to face you, resting one leg on the floor and one on the bed.   
“Rob...” You started, taking a deep breath. You saw a brief glimpse of fear in his eyes. You could see he was terrified of a rejection that wouldn’t happen. You brought your hand up and cupped his cheek. Your thumb brushed over the week-old scruff that covered his jaw, and he seemed to lean into the touch for a moment or two, _indulging himself,_ before pulling back. You frowned and took a deep breath. You knew what you wanted to say, you knew how you wanted to say it. Yet nothing was coming out.   
“It’s okay (Y/N), I understand” He said. You frowned.  
“Do you?” You asked, seemingly as confused as he had been, only hours earlier. He nodded and moved to raid his backpack that was beside the bed, likely for glasses.   
“Yeah, I’m a grown man. I can handle a rejection” He said, pulling a pair of black glasses from his bag. You shook your head.   
“If you’ll excuse me, I need to have the three S’s” He said. You tilted your head further.   
“Shit, Shower, Shave” He said. You sighed.   
“Rob, can I have at least a moment to talk?” You asked. He shook his head and moved to stand up, walking towards the bathroom, just along from your room. You dived into action, jumping up. You gripped his shoulder, spun him to face you and kissed him. It was messy, a clash of teeth, tongues and lips. _Yet it was the best kiss you ever had._ Rob was the one to separate the kiss, pulling away. You could see he was holding back tears.  
“Don’t (Y/N). Don’t force something you don’t want” He said, before moving to the bathroom. He locked the door before you got a chance to open it.

Richard was walking to his room, when he saw you leaning against the bathroom door, knees held close to your chest.   
“Everything okay, (Y/N)?” He asked, towering over you.   
“Yeah. Or it will be when Rob speaks to me” You said, raising your voice for the latter half of the sentence. Richard chuckled.   
“Don’t worry about him, something will happen if he doesn’t” Richard said.   
“I know the entire purpose of the trip is to get me and him together. That doesn’t mean y’all gotta be douchebags about it” You said. Richard shook his head and chuckled.  
“I’m not saying anything. Good night, (Y/N)” He said, and held his hands up before walking into his room. You sighed and stood up.  
“Rob...please...just give me a chance to talk to you” You said softly. _No reply._ You sighed.   
“I’m going to bed, if you want to actually talk to me, you know where my room is” You said and walked away, not hearing the door creek open. Rob watched you leave the corridor and sighed. He walked out and went through to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He sat at the counter and drank, grabbing more beers as the hours rolled by.

  



	3. Chapter 3

2am rolled around and you’d been having some trouble sleeping, so had decided to go make some cocoa. You slid out of your room and briefly pressed your ear against the door of Rob’s room. It was silent. You sighed and walked through to the kitchen. You frowned at the sight. There was innumerable amounts of brown bottles covering the counter top, surrounding the mop of grey-black hair you recognised so well. You walked over to him and brushed your fingers through his hair. Rob seemed to shift slightly, but he didn’t wake. You smiled sadly and removed the bottles, filling a black bin bag with them. An hour passed by the time you’d finished and made yourself some cocoa. You heard a groan from Rob and looked over. He’d managed to raise his head, but the alcohol coursing through his veins combined with the various emotions he was feeling just made it fall again soon after.   
“Let’s get you off to bed” You said to him, putting the empty mug on the counter to wash in the morning. You stood up and manhandled him so he was standing, but leaning against you, and you held onto him as he walked through to his bedroom.   
“Why (Y/N)….” He slurred. You frowned.  
“What?” You asked, laying him in his bed. You slid him under the duvet and sat at the edge of the bed, brushing your fingers through his hair.  
“Why do you ins-i-st on hurt-ting me” He stuttered and slurred.   
“I don’t want to hurt you Rob. I want the same thing you do, you just wouldn’t give me a chance to explain it” You said. You could see that it wasn’t processing in his brain. You kissed the top of his head.   
“Get some sleep” You said softly. He barely nodded, but quickly fell asleep. You smiled and went out to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, before grabbing some aspirin from the medi box. You went back to his bedside and wrote a note.  
  
‘Robbie  
You’ll need these in morning, trust me. I know you won’t remember our conversation, but we’re talking today. When you’re sober. That means you give me a chance to speak, and I’ll give you a chance to speak.   
\- y/n’

You signed the letter off and placed it beside the tablets and water, before flicking the lamp off and leaving his room.

You awoke to chirping birds, sun streaming through your curtains and the sound of a man who couldn’t handle his alcohol. You groaned and covered your head in your pillow, not wanting to listen to the vomit. Instead, you sighed and rolled over and burrowed into the duvet deeper, cherishing the comfort. A few moments passed and you heard a knock at the door.   
“Come in” You called, not moving from the bed. Rob peeked his head into the room. He was a sight.  
“You’re alive then” You chuckled. He nodded and sighed.   
“Regrettably. Did I make a fool of myself?” He asked.   
“Nope” You smiled and gestured for him to come in. He smiled and slid into the room, closing the door behind him. You could see he had the water in his back pocket, along with the letter.   
“Thank you...for whatever you did last night. It must’ve been something to get me from the kitchen” He said. You shrugged.   
“Not that hard to move you” You chuckled. He shrugged but smiled.   
“Still” He shrugged. You smiled and moved to sit up in the bed.   
“Sit down” You offered, making some room for him. He smiled and sat beside you.   
“What do you want to talk about?” He asked.   
“I think you know” You chuckled. He nodded and frowned slightly.   
“I do...I just...” He trailed off.   
“You just…?” You said, a sign for him to continue.   
“(Y/N), you’re in a bad place. You’ve just lost your mom, and the only way out of this island is for you to be dating me. I don’t want you to start dating me, just to get out of here. I’d rather just say we are until after we’re out of here” He sighed, bowing his head and holding it in his hands.  
“What about if I want to date you” You said. He kept his head bowed and hands clasped, almost as if he were praying.   
“Because I’ve wanted you for a damn long time, I just didn’t say anything” You said.   
“Last night, when I kissed you. It was because I wanted to. Not because I thought it would make you happy, or that I felt sorry for you. I did it because I wanted to do it, because I want you, and I have done for a while” You said. He looked up, you could see, in his eyes, that his brain was struggling to deal with everything. You pulled him close and kissed him gently. It was soft, sweet and slow. This is what you’d imagined kissing him would be like. You shifted slightly and climbed into his lap. Rob seemed to jump into action, his hands moving to your hips. You smirked and deepened the kiss slightly, moving your hands to cup his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

“I want you” You said, softly. He nodded, his blue eyes piercing yours. You smiled softly and brushed your fingers through his grey – peppered hair.  
“Do you?” He asked. You frowned slightly, but didn’t say anything.  
“I mean, I’m messed up, I’m nothing special. I’m just me” He said. You felt your heart sink. _How could someone so amazing, rate themselves so lowly?_  
“Robert Patrick Benedict. Don’t make me drill a hole in your head and pour words into it” You said. He chuckled lightly, shrugging, but he didn’t say anything, instead looking down to the faded bed sheets.  
“I want you. I have done for a long time” You said, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head so your eyes met his. Somewhere, in his blue eyes, you could see fear, heartbreak, emotion and so much more, all unspoken stories that you wished you could know. Maybe he would tell you some in the future, maybe not.  
“You’re funny, kind, caring, amazing, and that’s just a fraction of what I truly think” You whispered. He shrugged, but rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.  
“Are you tired?” You asked softly. You could see the bags under his eyes, dark and heavy.  
“Yeah, didn’t sleep too well” He sighed.  
“Bad dreams or…?” You asked. You knew all too well of not sleeping. Suffering from nightmares well into your teen, and then insomnia in adulthood.  
“A bit of everything. Dreams of…" he sighed and looked down. "Being drunker than I was 17 and I had a lot on my mind….I just didn’t sleep well” He admitted.  
“What did you dream of?” You asked softly, brushing your thumb over his cheek slightly.  
“Too many things…” He sighed. You smiled as you remembered what your first boyfriend had said, he was one of many that didn’t believe that your nightmares were legitimate, and many just believed you were being childish.  
“I hear cuddling is supposed to be a good remedy for those who want to sleep well” You said, moving the duvet back. You shifted to lay in the bed, the warmth of your bodies filled the bed.  
“So, you lay there. And you can get some good sleep, and I will too” You smiled. He nodded and climbed into the bed, putting the water, paper and tablets on the night stand. You smiled and curled around him. His arms slid around your waist and you fit together like jigsaw pieces.  
  
Hours had passed, Richard had woken up long ago and couldn’t find either Rob or you. He’d searched the entire island, which wasn’t too large, and the only place he hadn’t checked was your bedroom, he hadn’t checked after remembering hearing who he assumed to be you getting into the shower a while ago. He walked into the building and sighed, looking around. Richard looked around the empty kitchen and dining area, before walking through to the bedrooms. He pressed his ear against the door of Rob’s room, frowning when he found it empty. Walking further along the corridor, he pressed his ear against the door and smiled to himself when he heard snoring. He carefully peered his head in and smiled when he found the pair of you curled around each other with your head on Rob’s chest, fast asleep. He took a picture and left the room, going down to the kitchen. He quickly sent the image to Eric, as well as Kim, Matt and Briana, all who were happy for their friends.

You awoke sometime in the middle of the day. Rob was still wrapped around you, snoring away. You chuckled and kissed the top of his head, curling closer. He groaned quietly and curled closer. You chuckled and shifted until you were spooning with him wrapped around you. You couldn’t get closer if you tried, yet still, it felt too far. And you didn’t know why.

Later in the day, you were getting a shower while Rob was grabbing something to eat. You walked back through to your bedroom and sat on your bed, a towel around your body and a towel around your hair. You looked over to your phone and looked through the old pictures of you and your mom. Before you knew what was happening, you had tears trailing down your cheeks and sobs leaving your throat.  
“(Y/N)...Is everything okay?” You looked up and found Rob stood in front of you. He had some sauce around his mouth, and the distinct smell of bacon lingered in, a plate was in his hands with a bacon sandwich for you. You shrugged and sighed, unsure of how else to respond to his question. He smiled and moved to sit beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and putting the sandwich on the night stand.  
“Why don’t you text Eric, tell him we’re dating and then head back? We don’t have to actually start dating, but I think the best thing for you is to be with your family” He said. You shrugged and curled close to his chest, inhaling his scent. Rob kissed the top of your head and smiled sadly, pulling his phone from his pocket. You looked up when he dialled a number in.  
“Hey Eric, Rob here. Can we have the helicopter to get (Y/N) out of here? Something happened in her family and she should be with them” He said. You smiled and curled closer, resting your head on his shoulder. He didn’t seem too fussed over the wet spot that had been left from the towel.  
“Yeah, sure. It’ll be there by 4 tonight. Is everything okay?” Eric asked.  
“With me? Yeah. With (Y/N)...I’m not sure…” He said and looked down to you. You smiled.  
“I’ll be alright” You said softly. He nodded and kissed the top of your head.  
“We’ll send the helicopter out. Tell Rich to pack his stuff too, we’ll bring you all back” Eric said. Rob nodded.  
“Yeah, alright. Shoot us a text when you’re on your way with it” He said, ending the call. You smiled and curled closer.  
“What’s he say?” You asked, moving to lay down on the bed. Rob smiled and moved so you could lay on his chest.  
“They’re sending the helicopter out and they expect it to be here by 4, ish” Rob said. You smiled and nodded.  
“Alright” You whispered.  
“We need to talk about us. Like properly” You said. He nodded.  
“Yeah...we do” He sighed slightly.  
“I want you. I have done for a long time” You said, and shifted to look to his face.  
“I feel things for you...things I’ve never felt for anyone else in my life” You said softly. He didn’t say anything, you could see it was taking a while to process through his brain. You leant up and kissed him gently, just to further prove your point. This kicked him into action. He moved his hands to your waist, pulling you close. You shifted and deepened the kiss, brushing your fingers through his hair. Rob groaned lowly.

When you pulled away, you didn’t say anything. Neither did he. Instead you just shifted so you were on your sides, face to face, and just watched each other. Rob rested his hand on your cheek, brushing his thumb over the tear trails. You leant into the touch and smiled slightly.  
“I should probably dress” You said, looking to the white towel around your body. He nodded.  
“I’ll go tell Rich to pack his stuff up” Rob said, moving to stand up. You pulled him close, gripping his t-shirt. You kissed him deeply and slid your hands down his waist. Rob groaned and shifted so you were beneath him. You groaned and pushed his head to your neck. He pulled back.  
“You sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled. He smiled and kissed you gently, before moving to your neck. He bit, nibbled and sucked until you had purpling mark. The towel was barely staying around your body, yet still Rob’s eyes didn’t drift too low. You groaned lowly and rolled your hips up to his, tugging on his hair. Eventually he pulled back. You smiled and kissed him.  
“I want you” You whispered. He nodded.  
“I want you too” He said. You smiled and hugged him, connecting your hand with his.  
“Be mine?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.  
“I don’t think you need to ask” You smiled. He chuckled and nodded, smiling widely. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“You wanna go tell Rich to pack while I dress?” You asked. He smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll pack my shit up too” He said. You smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed you gently before leaving your room. You watched him leave and smiled, before moving to dress.

Half an hour later, you left your room and walked around the building. You walked into the kitchen and found Richard making a sandwich.  
“Hey, (Y/N)” He said. You smiled and moved to grab a bag of Lays.  
“Hey Rich. Has Rob spoken to you?” You asked, sitting on the counter.  
“Yeah, spoke to him and then he went outside” Richard said. You nodded.  
“I might go find him” You said. Richard chuckled.  
“Looks like he already found you” He said, gesturing to your neck. You chuckled and shrugged, before walking outside. You looked around, and decided to head north on the island. You walked around and found a large rock formation. You could see something at the top, so decided to climb up.

Once at the top, you found Rob, playing his guitar. You smiled and sat beside him, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“Hey (Y/N), how you feeling?” He asked.  
“Better. Ready to go home and pay for a flight” You said.  
“Why don’t you drive home?” He suggested.  
“Gets rid of the airport stress, flight stress and pretty much 99% of the stress” He said, playing a series of chords.  
“I don’t drive” You chuckled.  
“I could drive you” Rob suggested. You shrugged.  
“It’s up to you” You said, rubbing his thigh slightly.  
“I’ll take you. Don’t worry about flights, or money or anything. I’ll sort it all out for you” He promised. You smiled.  
“Thank you” You whispered.  
“Do you want to tell people about us” He asked, putting his guitar aside.  
“Maybe just close friends and family. Rich, Eric, Robert and my family” You said. Rob nodded and kissed the top of your head, still playing some chords. You smiled and curled into his chest.  
“Tired?” He asked.  
“I don’t know what I am” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed your head.  
“Wanna head back inside?” He asked. You nodded and smiled. Rob smiled and climbed down, holding a hand out for you to take, to help you climb down. You walked back into the cabin, hand in hand, and Richard smirked when he saw you both. Rob smiled and followed you through to the bedrooms. You smiled and went into his room, sitting down on the bed while he set his guitar back on the stand.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A few hours passed and Richard looked up when a helicopter could be heard overhead.  
“Sounds like they’re here” He said, standing up. He made his way to the window, and nodded.

“Yeah, they’re just circling to land” He said. You nodded and also stood, watching as Rob did. You went to pick up your bag, watching Rob pick his up. He smiled and took your hand again.  
“What time do you want to head out?” Rob asked, watching as the helicopter landed.  
“I was thinking that we could head home, I’ll grab a bag and pack it with what I’ll need for a funeral, then we can go” You said. He nodded and led you back to the main area.  
“That sounds good. I’ll need to make a phone call about Lily’s care being extended then” He said. You tilted your head slightly, _did Rob have a daughter you didn’t know about?_.  
“My dog” He explained. You smiled.  
“Bring her with us? My family love dogs. I’ll ring my dad and tell him that I’m bringing you and your dog” You said, pulling your phone from your pocket. He shrugged.  
“I can do if you want” He said. You smiled and nodded, dialling your dad’s number while Rob helped you into the helicopter, and lifted the suitcases in.  
  
When you landed back at home, you followed Rob to his car. He smiled and opened the trunk, lifting your bag in for you.  
“I’ll drop you off at home, go pick up Lily and her stuff from mine, as well as some clothes for me” He said. You nodded and smiled.  
“Uh...do you want to go to the funeral?” You asked. He shrugged.  
“If you want me to go with you, I will. I don’t mind what you want me to do” He said. You nodded and held his hand in your own.  
“I think I’ll need you...support” You said softly. He smiled and nodded.  
“I’ll pack a suit and tie then, will I need any other smart clothes?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. Rob smiled.  
“Yeah, I think so” You responded. Rob smiled and kissed your forehead, holding your body close to his own. He smiled and  
“Climb in, I’m just gonna sort out something” He said, pulling his phone out. You nodded and moved to climb in the passenger seat, surprised when you noticed he was just looking at his phone, as if he was looking at an image.

5 minutes later, he climbed into the driver’s seat and smiled. You smiled and rested your hand on your stomach slightly.  
“Everything okay?” Rob asked.  
“Yeah...just hungry” You chuckled.  
“I think there’s something in the glove compartment” He said, driving out of the car park. You nodded and watched as he leant over you and opened it.  
“Candy or Lays. Your choice” He said. You nodded and smiled, taking out the candy. He smiled and drove down the road, rubbing his hand on your thigh. You smiled and kissed his cheek, watching as he stopped at a red light.  
“Where are your family at?” He asked, briefly looking over to you.  
“Uh...DC” You said. He nodded.  
“Yeah that’s fine. Depending on if we stop overnight, or not, it’ll take just short of two days of full driving, at the speed limit each time" He said. You nodded.  
“We can stop if you want to” You said. He nodded.  
“I’ll drive as long as I can before we stop” He said, driving off when the light turned to green. You smiled and curled up slightly.  
“Thank you” You whispered.  
“Don’t worry about it” He said, rubbing your thigh. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, yawning slightly.  
“I’ll put you a blanket in here too, if you want” He said. You shrugged in response, putting some more candy in your mouth.  
“If you don’t mind” You whispered.  
“That’s fine” He said and kissed your forehead as he arrived at your home. You smiled and unbuckled your seatbelt. Rob climbed out and opened the trunk, picking your bags out.  
“I’ll text you when I’m on my way back” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
“Thank you” You whispered. He smiled and brushed a stray hair behind your ear.  
“You don’t need to thank me” He said softly. You smiled and kissed him gently, unlocking your house. He lifted your bags in and hugged you tightly.  
“Text me if you need anything” He said. You nodded and smiled, watching as he walked back to his car.

45 minutes later, you got a text to say Rob was on his way to your. You lifted your suitcase and put it by the front door, checking everything was okay. A few minutes passed and you heard a horn outside. You opened the door and smiled at Rob, who was already climbing out to open the trunk and grab your bag for you. You smiled and followed him to the car, looking in the back when you saw something dark moving around.  
“Meet Lily” He chuckled. You smiled and looked to the dark dog. She was bounding around on the back seats, staring at you with her tongue lolling out. Rob smiled and opened your door for you.  
“She licks, doesn’t bite” He chuckled. You smiled and climbed in, watching as he climbed into the drivers seat. You smiled and reached back, gently petting her head. She licked your hand over and over.  
“Well, she likes you” He chuckled. You smiled and nodded.

Hours passed, you were asleep in the passenger seat and Lily was asleep on the back seats. Rob had turned the radio down low, every so often he’d watch you sleeping. State signs whizzed by, much like the towns and cities, but his focus never drifted too far from you and the road. When you eventually awoke, hours later, he was still driving. You’d slept for 4 hours, and he’d already been driving for hours then.  
“Hey” He said softly, briefly looking over to you. You smiled sadly, sighing.  
“How ya feelin’?” He asked, rubbing your hand gently.  
“How do you feel when the woman who raised you is just gone” You whispered. Rob nodded, kissing your hand after lifting it.  
“It’s something...I know all about it” He whispered. You looked over to him, looking over his features.  
“You’re tired” You said, seeing the bags under his eyes.  
“I’ll be fine” He shrugged.  
“No, pull up at a motel” You said. He sighed.  
“You want to?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, can cuddle better there than here” You smirked. He chuckled, looking down the road.  
“Alright, there’s one a few miles ahead” He smiled, rubbing your leg. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“I want to talk to you about us again...” He trailed off.  
“Sure” You said.  
“I know you said that you wanted us to be a thing and had for a while...what made you...realise” He asked, not taking his eyes from the road.  
“I’m not sure to be honest...with everything occurring how it did, I hadn’t expected you to respond how you had” You shrugged.  
“Then when you got drunk, I realised that I wanted to help you and wanted you” You whispered. He looked down, for a split second, before looking back to the road.  
“What about if something happens though...like we fall out over something stupid...” He trailed off.  
“We’re adults, Rob. We can communicate about things” You said, rubbing his hand.  
“We’re not angsty teenagers who don’t talk about feelings” You chuckled. He smiled and nodded.  
“Alright...” He trailed off.  
“Although, I think you’re an angsty teenager sometimes” You chuckled. Rob chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“Won’t it look suspicious that we only started dating and I’m gonna be at the funeral?” He asked, overtaking a car going 10miles less than the speed limit.  
“Well...I’ve wanted you for a long time, you’ve wanted me for a long time. They don’t know about usW You smiled. He nodded.  
“We could say we’ve been dating for six months?” You suggested, rubbing his thigh. He smiled and pulled into the hotel, parking up in a space.  
“I’ll go grab a room” He smiled. You nodded and watched him go inside, returning a moment later with a key in his hand. You smiled and looked to him, watching him walk over to you.  
“That room there” He said, pointing to the door. You climbed out of the car. Rob smiled and lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, kissing you as he walked inside. He smiled as he pulled away, sitting you on the bed.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, sitting beside you.  
“Better” You smiled. He nodded and rubbed your side.  
“I’m just gonna grab the bags and Lily” He smiled. You nodded and watched him leave the room, returning a moment later, letting the dog climb onto the lounge chair in the corner. You smiled and stripped to your underwear, climbing under the thin duvet. He smiled and stripped naked, before sliding in beside you and turning the light off. He slid his arm under your head, bending at the elbow so his hand was under his head. You turned to face him, resting your head on his elbow.  
“You’re gorgeous” He whispered, brushing his thumb over your cheek. You blushed and kissed him gently. He smiled and shifted closer, wrapping an arm around you. You quickly fell asleep. Rob smiled and watched you sleep for a while.  
  
You awoke in the early hours of the morning, after having a particularly emotional dream of your mother. Looking over, you traced your thumb over Rob’s cheek lightly, watching him sleep. You curled up closer, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his chest. Rob’s arms slithered around your waist, and shifted until you were laid on his chest, and his hand brushed through your hair. You smiled and curled closer, relaxing in the feel of his arms around you, quickly falling back to sleep a few moments later.  



	6. Chapter 6

You awoke to Rob’s hand rubbing small circles over your waist, and Lily laid beside you, occasionally licking your face.   
“Morning” You whispered. Rob smiled and kissed your forehead. His voice was gravelly.   
“Morning princess”   
“Sleep alright?” He asked, watching Lily hop off the bed and sit at the door.   
“Yeah, I think Lily needs the bathroom” You chuckled. He sighed and nodded, slipping out of the bed.. He slid his boxer shorts on, smiling to you and going to the door.   
“You’re going out in boxers?” You asked. He chuckled and nodded.  
“Apparently so” He smiled, while grabbing Lily’s leash, walking her outside.   
“Better?” You asked, when he walked in a few moments later.  
“Seems to be” He chuckled, and watched Lily jump onto the bed and lick your cheek. You chuckled and stroked behind her ears a few times.  
“What time is it?” You asked.   
“Close to 8” He said.   
“Alright” You said. He nodded and smiled, throwing the leash onto the chair and laying beside you. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, smiling sadly.   
“Wanna go shower?” He suggested.   
“Yeah, you can come along too” You smirked. He chuckled and climbed off the bed with you, following you into the bathroom. You turned the shower on before turning to him and kissing him deeply. Rob groaned, holding your hips close and pushing you against the wall slightly. You groaned and shifted, slipping your into his boxer shorts. The feel of the rounded muscle was enough for you to be turned on, even against more so when you felt his bulge pressed against your thigh.  
“Shit” You murmured, head falling the door when Rob’s mouth was pressed to your neck, leaving bruises you’d cherish until they’d fade.   
“I know baby, I know” He whispered, rolling his hips against yours slightly. You gasped and moaned, the feel of his stubble scratching against your skin was turning you on more than you cared to admit. Rob chuckled and stepped back, removing his boxers before stepping into the shower stall. You whined, almost instantly missing his touch. Rob chuckled and held a hand out for you.   
“Getting in?” He asked, watching your eyes rake down his body. You blushed when your eyes met his, and nodded, slowly removing your bra and underwear. You stepped into the stall, pressing yourself against him slightly.   
“Nice” He said, trailing his eyes down your body. You chuckled and blushed, kissing him gently.   
“Am I?” You asked, blushing.   
“Yeah” He smiled, shifting to kneel in front of you. You bit your lip and looked down to him, brushing your fingers through his hair slightly. Rob smiled and pressed a trail off kisses down your belly, holding you in place. You whimpered, attempting to pull away from him, to hide your body. He seemed to sense this.   
“Nope. Let me show you just how much I love you” He whispered. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“You’ll stop...if it’s too much?” You asked.  
“Say the word and I’ll stop” He promised, rubbing your hand. You smiled and nodded, shifting slightly. A wide smile covered his face as he shifted so one of your legs was over his shoulder, and he quickly licked into you, holding you against the wall. Loud moans ricocheted off of the bathroom walls, and you knew that everyone in the motel would hear, but you didn’t care. The feel of Rob’s tongue, combined with the rough scruff and his tight grip was enough to tip you over the edge quicker than you cared to admit. _It’d been too long._ Rob sat back on his heels, looking up to you with a smirk.   
“Good?” He asked, chuckling.   
“Fuck yeah” You panted. He smiled and stood up, shifting slightly. You looked down and realised just how hard he was, pressed hard between your stomachs as he kissed you. You reached down, cupping him and gently biting his lip, swallowing down all of his groans and moans.   
“Fuck” He whispered, watching as you pulled away and slowly stroked him, using slow and steady movements. It seemed to be working though, Rob was soon coming with a groan of your name.   
“Fuck…” He whispered. You blushed and looked up to him.   
“Was it good?” You asked, biting your lip.   
“Yeah…amazing” He panted, chest heaving. You blushed and smiled, watching as the come was washed away.

You eventually climbed out of the shower, cleaned and sated, before going and dressing. Rob laid on the bed and watched you, his sweatpants sat low and his ‘v’ line was visible above his boxers. You watched him, pulling a clean bra on while Lily jumped up onto the bed and laid on his chest. You smiled and kissed Rob’s cheek, pulling a sweatshirt on. You smiled and looked over to him, kneeling onto the bed and kissing him gently.   
“God…” You whispered, trailing your hand down to his waist. Rob smiled and kissed you softly, watching Lily lick your chin.  
“Think someone’s jealous” He chuckled, reaching down to stroke Lily’s head. You smiled and stood back, rubbing Rob’s hand.   
“How long have we got left to drive?” You asked, putting your hair into a messy bun.  
“Uh…about 40 hours I think” Rob said, picking up his SatNav.   
“Yeah, 39.5 hours. So, three or four days of driving” He said, rubbing your side. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“Alright…thank you” You whispered. He smiled and stood up, hugging you.  
“You don’t need to thank me” He smiled, rubbing his hand down your back. You smiled and leant into the touch, holding him close.   
“You’ve saved me the stresses of buying flights, getting to the airport and everything else” You whispered, resting your head on his shoulder. Rob smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“Don’t worry about it” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“I’m gonna ring my dad and say we’re gonna be a few days” You said. Rob nodded and smiled, kissing your cheek, before moving to pull some clothes on. You smiled and pulled your phone close, calling your dad’s number.  
“Hey dad” You answered, sitting on the bed.   
“Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I guess…Me and Rob are gonna be a couple of days driving down” You said, watching as Rob sat beside you.  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Driving? I thought you’d have gotten a flight out here” Your father said.   
“It was less stressful to drive. Not got the worry of buying the flight, getting to the airport or anything like that” You said, looking to Rob. He smiled and kissed the top of your head, taking Lily outside for some fresh air.   
“Ah, fair enough. Have I met Rob?” Your father asked.  
“I don’t believe so. We’ve been dating for a while, but we haven’t told anyone” You said, looking over to the door.   
“Ah right, what’s his name? I may have a google stalk” Your father chuckled.  
“Rob Benedict” You said.   
“You can probably find him if you Google my name and ‘Rob’ because we’re always together” You suggested.   
“Oh yeah, found it” He chuckled.   
“Alright, enjoy” You laughed. Rob smiled and walked in, watching Lily jump onto the bed and lay her head in your lap. You smiled to Rob, rubbing his back as he sat beside you.   
“Alright, now I have some juicy gossip on you both, I’ll spend my time on googling. See you soon” Your dad said.   
“Yeah, alright, see you soon” You smiled. Rob smiled and kissed you gently, rubbing your hand. A while later, you walked back out to the car, putting everything in while Rob went to pay for the night. Lily looked over the parcel shelf to you, panting slightly.  
“Hey girl” You smiled, stroking her head. Lily panted and licked your hand. You smiled and slowly rubbed her head, watching as Rob walked out of the reception.  
“Here comes daddy” You said to her, blushing when you realised what it sounded like. Rob smiled and slid behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you.   
“How you feeling?” He asked, pressing his head against the back of your neck.   
“Amazing…” You whispered.   
“Sure?” He asked.   
“Well…as amazing as one can feel when their mom is dead” You admitted. Rob smiled sadly, kissing your cheek. You curled closer to him, his arms wrapped slightly tighter around you.  
“No matter what happens, I’ll always love you darlin’…I know it’s soon, but I’ve loved you since day one” He admitted. You turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, holding him close. You bit your lip, holding back the sobs threatening to bubble over.   
“(Y/N)...” He whispered. You looked up to him, and through tear-filled eyes you could see the concern he held.   
“It’s gonna be okay…” He promised.   
“How do you know that?!” You snapped.   
“You keep saying that but it doesn’t feel like it will be” You sighed, leaning against the car.  
“Cos I got through the same thing alone” He sighed, looking down.  
“W-what?” You stuttered, watching as he stepped back and took a deep breath.   
“My mom died, last year. I never told anyone. Rich doesn’t even know, he spent weeks with the woman, he thinks she’s gone on a round the world cruise” Rob sighed.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked, looking over his body. He was holding himself tense.  
“Didn’t seem like that big of a deal” He sighed. You pulled him into a tight hug, brushing your fingers through his hair.  
“No matter what happens, I’m always here. You should know I’m always willing to talk about anything” You whispered. Rob sighed and shrugged, reaching in to rub Lily’s head when she barked lightly.   
“What was your mom like?” You asked. He shrugged.   
“It doesn’t matter, c’mon, we should get you to your family” He said. You could sense this was a topic that was still sensitive for him. You chose not to press the matter, instead kissing him gently before climbing into the car with him.

It was an awkward journey. Rob knew you wanted to ask questions about his mom, but you were terrified of asking. It was getting on for the seventh hour of driving when he turned to face you, barely taking the attention from the road.  
“What do you want to know?” He asked.  
“What caused it…?” You asked softly.  
“Stroke...it scared me more when I had mine a few months back” He admitted, eyes focused on the road.   
“Oh shit...I’m sorry” You said softly, rubbing his hand.  
“Don’t worry about it” He said.   
“Why didn’t we know?” You asked.  
“You had your own things going on, with your mom and I can’t remember why I didn’t tell Rich. I chose not to tell anyone” He said.   
“Pull in ahead” You said softly.  
“Why?” He asked, but flicked the indicator.  
“Just do it” You said. He nodded and pulled into the service station, parking the car. You unbuckled your seatbelt and climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly. You looked down to him when you felt his body shake slightly, seeing tears on his cheeks.  
“I’m here now, and I’m here for as long as you want me” You promised. Rob held you impossibly tighter, barely nodding. You leant down and kissed his forehead, cupping his cheeks. You carefully tilted his head up, pressing a softer kiss to his lips.   
“I know its hard, but you’re not alone while you’re going through anything. You can talk to me” You said. He nodded and you watched as Lily poked her head between the seats, panting and whining, looking outside.   
“Someone needs the bathroom” You chuckled. He nodded and kissed you gently.   
“I’ll take her for a walk, can you grab me a bottle of water from inside” He said, lifting his wallet from the glove compartment. You nodded and climbed out, watching as Rob climbed out and opened the back for Lily, watching her dart out and on to the grass verge. You smiled and wrapped your arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. He smiled and gave you his wallet.  
“Here, go grab us some drinks” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, kissing his head before going to the stores. Rob smiled and watched you, watching Lily race after you. He leant against his car, shivering slightly.

  



	7. Chapter 7

You walked back outside a few minutes later, Lily chasing your heels. You looked over to Rob and smiled at him, looking over his body leaning against his car. He was looking out into the highway, watching thousands of cars speeding past. You stood in front of him, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest, hugging him tightly. Rob smiled, looking down to you. He kissed the top of your head gently.  
“Hey babe” He whispered. You sniffled slightly, not looking up. You watched a tear drip from your cheek onto his dark t-shirt, darkening slightly.   
“Talk to me” He said softly, opening the car door. He watched Lily pounce in before shifting to sit you on the driver’s seat. You looked to him, kneeling in front of you. He cupped your cheek gently, brushing his thumb over your cheeks to dry the tears. You leant into the touch, unsure of what to say.  
“I just…” You trailed off. Rob kissed your forehead and pulled a tissue out, giving you it. You smiled sadly and wiped your eyes, feeling Rob’s hand rub your leg.   
“I know it’s hard, I really do. But have faith, it gets easier” He said softly.

 

When you arrived home, four days after setting off, you sat outside of the house with Rob for several minutes.   
“I’m not ready” You admitted, looking down. Rob rubbed your thigh gently, thumb brushing gently.   
“I don’t think you can ever be ‘ready’ for death” He whispered, brushing his thumb over your cheek. Looking over, you could see your sister’s face through the curtains. Her eyes met your own, and it took you a few minutes to pull away. But when you did, Rob was facing you. You could see the love in his eyes, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and cry.   
“Go on inside, I’ll be there in a few minutes” Rob said. You nodded and hugged him tightly, smiling when Lily licked your cheek. Rob kissed your cheek as you unbuttoned your seatbelt.  
“You’re going to be okay, I promise” Rob said. You nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek before you climbed out and went up to the house. Rob watched you step inside a moment later, before climbing out and getting Lily out. He pulled out the bottle of water and a small bowl, kneeling beside her on the pavement and giving her a drink. You watched from the house as Rob pulled out the backpacks as well, allowing himself to get some food for Lily. Your sister hugged you gently, watching as your father walked in.   
“Hey” You said softly, while moving to hug him tightly.

A while later, Rob was still outside with Lily, you walked out to him and smiled, wrapping your arms around him.  
“Hey gorgeous” Rob whispered, watching Lily drinking.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“B-better” You stuttered slightly, shifting to rest your head on Rob’s chest. Rob smiled and brushed his fingers over the back of your head, teasing the hair that rested beneath his fingers.   
“Did you bring your guitar?” You asked softly. Rob nodded and smiled, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“Yeah, ‘s in the car” He said softly, wrapping an arm around your waist. You curled closer to him.  
“My sister and dad are inside” You said softly.   
“Alright, wanna go inside?” Rob asked.   
“We can do” You said softly. Rob picked up Lily’s leash and hooked it to her collar.  
“Lead the way” He said. You nodded and watched as Rob picked up the two bags before taking Lily’s leash in his hand, and your hand in his other hand. You smiled and led Rob into the house, smiling to your father slightly. You watched as Lily darted from Rob’s grip and jumped up to your father, who had a wide smile on his face as she licked his cheek. You smiled and went through to the kitchen, while Rob set the bags at the bottom of the stairs. You watched as Rob walked into the kitchen a moment later, his hand quickly finding yours.  
“How are you feeling?” Rob asked softly.  
“Better” You smiled, squeezing his hand. Rob smiled and kissed your cheek before moving to unclip Lily’s leash, shoving it into his pocket.   
“Dad, meet Rob” You said softly. Your father looked to you, and then to Rob, and smiled. He stood up and held a hand out for Rob to shake, which he did. You smiled and curled up with Rob, leaning into the touch of his hand against your waist.   
“What time is it?” Your father asked, looking around.  
“Coming up to 10pm” Rob said, lifting his hand to look at his watch. You yawned slightly while nodding.  
“Want to go to bed?” Rob asked softly, brushing his fingers through your hair. You nodded, barely staying awake. Rob smiled and wrapped his arms around you, carrying you bridal style.  
“Where’s your bedroom?” He asked.  
“Up the stairs, second door on the right” Your father said. Rob nodded and walked you up the stairs and into the bedroom, that you shared with your sister. Rob laid you on the bed and kissed you gently, before going down the stairs and out to the car, collecting the remaining bags. He walked into the house with the two bags and watched as Lily darted over to him, licking his cheek.  
“Hey girl” He smiled, rubbing behind her ear. Your father walked over to him.  
“What’s she called?” He asked.  
“Lily” Rob smiled, watching as your father stroked her.   
“How old is she?” He asked.  
“Uh...6 years old, ish” Rob smiled, rubbing Lily’s belly. Your father smiled and nodded  
“We used to have a dog, (Y/N)’s dog mainly. Little golden retriever” He smiled. Rob smiled slightly.  
“Is she okay? Is my baby girl okay?” Your dad asked.  
“She’s upset...though that’s standard. She’s going to be okay, I’m going to make sure of that” Rob promised, smiling as he thought of you.   
“Good” Your father said. Rob smiled and looked up when he heard soft crying from upstairs. He stood up.  
“Well, excuse me for a moment or two” Rob said, before running up the stairs. He walked into the room, ignoring your sister and knelt in front of you.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rob asked, brushing his thumb over your cheek. He brushed away your tears and kissed your head, blue eyes filled with concern. Rob eventually shifted to climb into the bed with you and cuddled close.   
“Listen to me, you’re not alone. I’m here, I’m going to look after you. No matter what happens, I’m here” He promised, wrapping his arms around your waist. You nodded and turned in his arms, resting your head on his chest.   
“Thank you” You whispered. Rob brushed his fingers through your hair until you were lulled to sleeping. Looking over your bodies, he realised you were likely uncomfortable, sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt. He slid from beneath you and slowly stripped you to your underwear, changing you into some pyjamas. He stripped off, changing into his sweatpants before climbing back into the bed with you.   
“Thank you” You grumbled, barely awake. Rob smiled and kissed the top of your head, covering you in the duvet. You curled closer, resting your hand on his chest, lightly scratching the bare skin until you fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, the song is Amazing by Louden Swain and the lyrics came from here:  
> https://genius.com/Louden-swain-amazing-lyrics

You awoke in the middle of the night, Rob’s arms were still tight around your waist, keeping you close and warm.  
“Hey” He whispered. You smiled sadly and looked up to him, kissing his jaw.  
“Hey” You whispered. Rob smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“I’m gonna go grab a drink” You whispered, and slid out of the bed. Rob smiled and climbed out of the bed with you, following you down the stairs. You walked into the kitchen, while Rob went out to his car, returning a moment later, silently. You looked over and smiled, drinking the warm milk you’d made. Rob smiled and lifted his guitar slightly.  
“Was thinking of practising” Rob smiled.  
“Wanna go into the garden? I could do with some fresh air” You said softly. Rob nodded and smiled, watching as Lily slowly awoke. You smiled to the dog and slowly opened the door, watching as she quickly darted out, while Rob stepped out. You smiled and sat on the grass beside him, curling up in his arms.  
“How are you feeling?” Rob asked, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“I don’t know” You whispered.  
“I’m upset…I miss my mom, I want to see her at least one more time before the funeral...” You admitted. Rob rubbed your side and kissed your head.  
“I believe that there is a period of time between the death and the funeral, if the cause is known, where the family have the option to visit the body…It may have changed since my mom died, but I doubt the rules will have changed too much” He said softly. You nodded and shrugged.  
“I don’t think I’d be able to cope” You admitted.  
“Well, you won’t be alone, if you don’t want to be. I’ll be there for as long as you want” He promised. You nodded and bit your lip, curling closer to him. He kissed the top of your head.  
“Trust me, you’re not alone” He promised. You nodded and rested your head on his chest.  
“You’re not either. I know it’s not an easy time, for either of us, but if you want a breakdown, or anything like that, just go ahead. I’m not going to stop you being upset cos of what I’m going through” You said softly. He nodded and smiled, fiddling with some guitar strings. He shifted to lay on his back, pulling you over him while his guitar went to the side. You cuddled together, looking over the innumerable stars that filled the void of the sky.

“Would you play for me?” You asked, barely breaking the silence that had befallen you. Rob’s breathing had slowed, he was as relaxed as you were, and despite everything, you were happier than you had been throughout the past few days. The sweatpants that you were wearing had become slightly dampened by the dew that remained on the grass, though you didn’t mind. You were calm.  
“What would you like me to play?” Rob asked, shifting to rub your arms. You smiled and shrugged.  
“I don’t really know. I love most of your songs...” You admitted.  
“You choose” You said softly, brushing your fingers over the scruff on his jaw. Rob smiled and lifted your hand to his lips, kissing your fingers gently.  
“I’ll sing a new song...” He started, shifting to sit up, laying you beside him. He crossed his legs beneath him and lifted the guitar into his lap.  
“It’s a work in progress” Rob said, tuning his guitar. You nodded and smiled, closing your eyes.

“I know one of these days bad habits will kill me  
That sooner or later we all must pay our debts  
No one is immune to the maker  
No matter how sorry  
No matter how safe  
No matter how lucky you are  
The landlord needs the rent  
[But as I lay in my hospital bed](https://genius.com/Louden-swain-amazing-lyrics#note-11182800)  
There's not a moment that I regret” Rob sung. His voice was soft, barely breaking the sound of the cicadas that surrounded you.  
  
“Take me to your leader  
Put me in my place  
A little smoke and mirrors  
And a little bit of faith  
[I'm the captain of my story](https://genius.com/Louden-swain-amazing-lyrics#note-11182883)  
But I'm looking for a mate  
A rescue from the needle  
Give me just a taste  
Of your amazing grace” He sung, shifting to lay your head on his knee.  
  
“I often think of my life as one big movie  
A two buck matinee of one of the greats  
The main characters is just so captivating  
I just worry I'm the only one in the seat  
But as the final credits start to fade  
I wouldn't take back a single frame” He sung

“Take me to your leader  
Put me in my place  
A little smoke and mirrors  
And a little bit of faith  
I'm the captain of my story  
But I'm looking for a mate  
A rescue from the needle  
Give me just a taste  
Of your amazing grace”  
  
“I need you by my side  
I need you this morning  
Wrapped tight in a web of blankets and strawberry sheets  
We both know in truth that we'd both  
We'd be probably working  
Nose holding tight to a laptop like a dog on a leash  
Hold me baby  
Hold me tight  
The car is racing  
The road is flying by”  
  
“Take me to your leader  
Put me in my place  
A little smoke and mirrors  
And a little bit of faith  
I'm the captain of my story  
But I'm looking for a mate  
A rescue from the needle  
Give me just a taste  
Of your amazing grace” He finished.

“That’s what I’ve got so far” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you gently. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair.  
“What inspired you to write it?” You asked.  
“When I had that stroke last year” He admitted. You nodded and bit your lip, leaning up to kiss him. Rob smiled and kissed you gently.

\----------

Rob had gone with you to see the body, as he’d agreed to so long ago. He had his hand in your own, and when the tears became too much, and you could no longer stand, he wrapped his arms around you and helped you out of the room. He sat you on a chair, knelt in front of you and brushed the tears from your cheeks. As the sobs died down, he was there for you. He helped you calm down and when you decided that you wanted to go back for one final look, he was there.  
“Mom…meet Rob” You said softly. You had your head resting on his chest, his arms were around you and you felt more at home than ever.  
“I’m sorry you couldn’t meet him sooner…He’s amazing” You continued.  
“I love him…I have done for a long time. If only I’d spoken sooner” You trailed off, tears falling down your cheeks. Rob’s thumbs brushed them away.  
“It’s not just your fault, I didn’t man up” He said softly. You shrugged, watching the tears stain his t-shirt. He held you close and kissed the top of your head, eventually leaving the room with you when he realised that you weren’t coping well. You fought against him for a few moments.  
“Rob, get off me” You cried out.  
“It doesn’t get easier, (Y/N)…You need to leave now, let her have the rest she deserves” He said.  
“I want her back” You cried. He shifted and held you close.  
“I know you do, and babe, I can tell you now, you will always want her back. But if you stay here any longer than you have, it’s going to hurt you for longer. Trust me” He said. You reluctantly nodded.  
“Can I just...” You trailed off.  
“One more goodbye?” He asked. You nodded and looked down. He nodded.  
“Alone?” He asked. You shrugged.  
“I’ll be right out here if you need me” He promised. You nodded and slowly walked back into the room, looking to the body. It felt so different, not having Rob by your side. You looked over your mom’s body for several minutes before taking a shaky breath and turning to leave. You could see Rob, through the small window in the door. He was staring out of the window, and you decided to go to him. Closing the curtain on the window of the door, you walked out of the room, watching as two nurses went in. You walked over to Rob and wrapped your arms around his waist.  
“Hey, it’s okay” You said softly. He nodded and turned in your arms, rubbing your hands. He leant down and kissed you gently.  
“We should go get some food” He said softly, smiling slightly when your stomach rumbled. You smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him before taking his hand as you walked out of the hospital with him.


	9. Chapter 9

The funeral was a new feeling. You’d been at funerals before. Funerals of friends, colleagues and extended family, but never close family. The front row had Rob, you, your father, your sister and her partner, in that order. Rob had a hold of one hand, your father had your other. The weather matched your mood, cold and rainy. Rob had wrapped his jacket around your shoulders when you’d left the house, and you’d never felt so comfortable. His hand was large in your own, but it was a comfortable weight. You remained strong, until the end of the ceremony. As you were walking out, everyone’s eyes on you, it became overwhelming. Rob’s hand didn’t leave your own, and once you were outside the church, while the body was being cremated, Rob moved aside to let everyone else out. He hugged you gently, water was pouring down from a gutter onto his head but he wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms, and he didn’t care that he was in the rain, so long as you were dry and okay.

A while passed until some family friends came over to you. Rob turned so you could face them, while he was still holding you. He had tried to move away, but you had just pulled him back close and listened to the conversations that the people you knew so well wanted to have.  
  


“Hey, (Y/N)…who’s that?” One of your mom’s friends asked, while Rob was paying respects to his own mother with a prayer. He’d moved to sit on a bench, and you’d given him a moment alone.  
“He’s called Rob…He’s an actor on Supernatural with me, and a musician too...He’s amazing” You said, looking over to him. His white shirt was steadily becoming see through from the rain. You smiled slightly, watching as he came back over and took your eyes.  
“Everything okay?” You asked him. He nodded and smiled sadly.  
“Yeah…” He sighed, wrapping his arms around you, hugging you tightly. You leant up and kissed his cheek.  
“We can go to your mom when we’re home” You suggested, while shifting to hold Rob’s hand. He nodded and smiled.  
“You warm enough?” He asked.  
“Amazing, thank you” You smiled. You looked up and smiled to the woman.  
“Don’t lose him” She smiled before walking away. You blushed and smiled, turning to Rob. You hugged him tightly.  
“What should we do later?” You asked.  
“Well if you’re up for food, we could go get some pizza and fries, and then go lay in bed, or go for a drive somewhere quiet” He suggested. You smiled and nodded.  
“That does sound nice” You said. Rob smiled and nodded, kissing you gently.  
“I wonder how Lily is” He said softly.  
“Why don’t you go get her, I bet my dad could do to see a dog” You suggested.  
“You don’t mind if I disappear for a few minutes?” He asked.  
“Go ahead, I’ll let you know if anything changes” You said. Rob smiled and nodded, reaching into the jacket pocket to get the car key.  
“I won’t be long” He smiled. You nodded.  
“Do you need a key to get into the house?” You asked. He shook his head.  
“She’s in the garden, so I’ll just go through the back gate” He said. You nodded and smiled, hugging him tightly.  
“I won’t be long” He promised and kissed your head before walking away.

When he returned, you were talking to your father, holding Rob’s jacket impossibly tighter around yourself. You didn’t see his car pull in, but you did see Lily run over to you and jump up. Rob chuckled as he walked over a moment later, the leash in his hand.  
“Hey” You said softly, while he reached down to hook her leash back on. Your father smiled and reached down to stroke behind her ear. Rob smiled softly and stood beside you, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
“Your shirt is see-through” You chuckled. He shrugged and smiled.  
“At least you’re warm” He said softly, kissing the top of your head. You hugged him tightly, watching as your sister came over.  
“We’re heading out to the bar now, they’re ready for us when we’re ready to go” She said. You nodded and looked to Rob.  
“Ready?” He asked.  
“When you are. How’s your dad getting there?” He asked.  
“I’m not sure. I’ll ask him” You said, going off to your father. While you did that, Rob walked back over to the car and got some dog food from the trunk, putting it in a small bowl for Lily.  
“Rob…” You said softly. He looked up from where he was squatting and smiled.  
“Does he need a lift up there?” Rob asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“You don’t need to ask me, we have a spare seat that he can use” Rob smiled. You nodded and turned to your father. Rob smiled up to him, while rubbing your hand.  
“You’re a good man, Rob Benedict. I’m glad my girl has found you and not someone else” Your father said. Rob blushed slightly and looked down to Lily, brushing her fur. You smiled down to Rob and brushed your fingers through his hair, kissing the top of your head.  
“Where do we need to be from here?” Rob asked, shifting to stand up once the bowl of food was emptied.  
“Out of here, second left and then the first parking lot on the right” Your father said. Rob nodded and smiled, reaching into the trunk to pull out a jacket for Lily. You frowned when you saw it. You never knew Lily was a support animal.  
“Stroke” Rob said, when he saw your confusion. You nodded.  
“I still struggle with it some days, mostly with the internal aspects. I’ll be fine, but while I’m around a lot of people, it links with my anxiety and causes issues” Rob said. You nodded and rubbed Rob’s hand.  
“I’m here if you need anything” You promised. Rob smiled and nodded, kissing you gently. He rubbed your hand and moved to open the passenger door for you, and the back door for your father. He helped you climb in before closing the door. He moved and helped your father in before closing the door and moving to put Lily in the back. She sat on the bench and rested her head on the arm rest of your seat. You smiled to Rob as he climbed into the car, putting his phone in the jacket pocket.  
“Do you want this back?” You asked him.  
“Not yet, make sure you’re okay” He responded, while putting the car into reverse and pulling out.  
“You’re amazing” You whispered. Rob shrugged and smiled.  
“What CDs have you got?” You asked softly. Rob pressed a button and a shelf came down from above your legs, a pile of CD’S filling the small compartment. You looked through them.  
“I don’t want Louden on” He said, while pulling onto the main road, behind your sister.  
“I do” You said, flicking through the CD’s. Rob groaned.  
“Please don’t” He whined. You chuckled and rubbed his thigh.  
“I have all of them on my phone anyway” You winked. Rob groaned and shook his head.  
“Plus my father hasn’t heard your music” You chuckled. Rob shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
“I don’t want to listen to me, but if you want to, we can” He said. You smiled and kissed his cheek, putting the CD into the player. You turned the music on just loud enough that everyone could hear it. Lily barked happily and licked Rob’s cheek. You smiled and rubbed Rob’s arm.  
“I love you” You whispered. Rob smiled and kissed your head gently.  
“I love you too” He said softly, pulling into the parking lot a moment later. You smiled and rubbed Rob’s thigh, before climbing out with your father. You smiled softly to Rob as he opened the back door for Lily. She climbed out and stood at his feet, much like a service dog would. You smiled softly to him and moved to take Rob’s hand a moment later. You all walked into the function room of the bar, finding a number of tables with people sat at them.  
“Where do you want to sit?” Rob asked, and you went to sit at a large table with your sister, her partner and your father. Lily sat between Rob’s legs, resting her head on his knees. Rob smiled down to her and brushed his hand behind her ear. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Are you okay?” You asked, when you noticed that his hands were shaking. He nodded.  
“Yeah” He said softly. You smiled to him and took his hands in your own, brushing your thumbs over the back of his hands. You slowly massaged his hand, watching as his head rested on your shoulder.  
“What do you want to drink?” You asked Rob, brushing your hand through his hair. Rob bit his lip and shifted in his seat, you could hear a grunt.  
“Just some lemonade” He said. You looked to your father.  
“A lemonade and a beer” You said, and Rob reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.  
“Get the drinks on me” He said. You smiled softly and watched as the table cleared as everyone went to get food or drinks. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked softly.  
“I guess…just…my chest aches” He admitted. You frowned.  
“Do you need anything?” You asked.  
“I’ll be fine” Rob promised. You hesitantly nodded.  
“Tell me if you’re not. If there’s anything you need, just ask” You said, while leaning up to kiss him. Rob moaned softly and kissed you deeply.  
“You look so good in my clothes” He grunted, nipping your neck lightly. You gasped and moaned.  
“Later…we’ll go somewhere private later” You moaned softly. Rob smiled and kissed you.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” He said.  
“I do” You promised, and shifted to rest your hand on his thigh. You shifted to rest your head on his shoulder, curling closer. You rubbed your hand down his stomach, smiling softly. Rob smiled softly and kissed the top of your head as your father came back over with drinks.  
“Thanks Rob, here’s your change” Your father said. Rob shook his head.  
“Keep it” He said softly, having his drink. You smiled softly and looked to your sister.  
“Why do I recognise you from somewhere?” She asked, looking to Rob.  
“He’s in Supernatural with me” You said.  
“Not that, somewhere else” She said. Rob shrugged and curled up with you.  
“He’s a musician?” You suggested. Your sister frowned.  
“What’s the name of the band?” She asked.  
“Louden Swain” You said, frowning when you noticed his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.  
“I’m alive, don’t worry. Just a headache” He said, sensing your worry. You looked back to your sister and frowned when you saw her becoming more and more excited by something.  
“What?” You asked her.  
“His band are fucking amazing” She exclaimed. You chuckled when you felt Rob groan.  
“Don’t get embarrassed” You chuckled. Rob chuckled and smiled, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
“It’s weird” He chuckled.  
“You’re a good musician” You smiled and kissed his forehead. Rob smiled and shifted slightly, holding you close.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day passed as easily as it could, you spent the day meeting with the various acquaintances of your mom, and at the end of the day, you had surprisingly more energy than you had anticipated. You expected yourself to be tired from the emotions and the events, but you weren’t. Rob climbed out from the table with you, watching as Lily followed you both, while your father was already outside, he’d gone out side for some fresh air a while ago.   
“Still up for going to get some pizza and going for a drive?” Rob asked. You nodded and smiled as you walked out with Rob.   
“Of course, I think I know where we can go” You smiled, as you walked out. Rob smiled and nodded, unlocking the car from a distance.   
“It was nice of you, to buy all the drinks for everyone” You said softly. Rob shrugged.  
“You’ve all had a massive loss…I know how hard it can be” He shrugged. You smiled sadly and kissed his cheek.  
“Even still…you didn’t need to spend that much money” You said. He shrugged and turned you in his arms.   
“I’d spend all of my money on you, you’re worth it” He said softly and cupped your cheeks, kissing you gently. You smiled and shrugged.   
“Rob, I feel like you’ve already done that. You bought all of us drinks all day, and we’ve drank a lot, my dad especially” You said. Rob shrugged.  
“Saves you all worrying about splitting it” Rob shrugged. You leant into the feel of his hands, and he kissed you gently. You smiled softly and let him deepen the kiss until you shifted and pushed him against his car, taking charge of the kiss. You moaned softly and gripped Rob’s hips, pulling them close to your own. Rob groaned and eventually pulled back to breathe. Rob chuckled slightly, watching as you rested your head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall.   
“Better?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“Well, if we go where I want to tonight, I’m sure I can fix the issue I have” You chuckled. Rob smirked and rolled his eyes, kissing your neck.   
“If you can last that long” He smirked when you nipped along his neck, grunting slightly. You shifted and moaned, slipping his hands to your waist, and then attempting to push it further down.  
“You sure?” He asked. You nodded and pushed your hips against his, while his hands gripped your ass. You smiled and kissed his neck before pulling away when your father walked over, coughing awkwardly. Rob smiled and opened the car doors, watching as your father climbed in, with Lily hopping in after. He opened the door for you and smiled, before going to climb in.

“Hey dad, me and Rob are going for a drive tonight…are you gonna be okay?” You asked, looking back. Your father nodded.  
“Yeah, I will be” He smiled. Rob smiled.  
“If you need anything, Lily is service trained” Rob said. Your father nodded.  
“What is she trained for?” He asked.  
“Anxiety, depression, stroke and seizures” Rob said, watching as Lily licked his cheek. You frowned, unaware that Rob had those issues, but didn’t say anything. Instead, you rubbed Rob’s thigh gently. He shifted and smiled to you, while pulling up outside of the house. You smiled and climbed out with Rob, and then your father and Lily. You walked into the house with them all, and Rob quickly removed his still – damp shirt. You had to force your eyes from his toned chest before you began salivating. You were looking forward to going out with Rob, more so when you saw him change into a tight fitting t-shirt. He smirked when he saw how you was staring at him. He knew exactly what you were thinking about.   
“I’m just going to change into something more comfortable” He said. You smiled and nodded.  
“I will too” You said, looking to the black dress and Rob’s jacket that you were wearing. You smiled and followed Rob up the stairs, reaching around to pop the button on his trousers.   
“Easy, wait until we’re a bit away from here” Rob chuckled. You smirked and spun him around, kissing him deeply as you backed into the bedroom. You locked the door behind you and pushed him down onto the bed.  
“We have enough time until they’re all back” You grinned. Rob smirked up to you, white teeth just showing between his lips.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and knelt over him, kissing him deeply. Rob grinned and reached up to remove your dress, while you attempted to tug his trousers away. Rob chuckled and lifted his hips, helping you remove the material, before you stood and pushed the dress from your shoulders. Black material piled on the floor, you climbed onto Rob’s thighs, shifting to lift the hem of his t-shirt. He smirked and helped you pull it away, leaving you both in only your underwear. Rob groaned as your head moved down his neck, nipping and biting until there was a number of bruises littering the skin. Rob groaned and flipped you over, laying you beneath him. He smirked and kissed you deeply, swallowing all of your gasps and moans. You tugged on Rob’s hair and pushed his head to your neck, moaning as you did. You spread your legs slightly, tugging Rob’s hips down to your own.  
“Holy shit” You moaned. Rob chuckled and looked up to you.  
“Everything okay?” He smirked.  
“I swear to god if you don’t get inside of me” You growled. Rob chuckled and sat back.  
“What are you going to do?” He winked. You groaned and attempted to push his boxer shorts away, though struggled.   
“Don’t worry about getting me off, I’ll be fine until we’re not here” He said, while slithering down the bed. He mouthed over your panties, the flimsy material providing you no protection from his tongue. Rob smirked up to you, blue eyes meeting your own. You groaned and it didn’t take long for you to come, writhing against Rob’s tongue, hips lifting and pushing against him. Rob smirked up to you when you came, his hand rubbing up your chest.

A while later, you were on the way to a pizza shop, Rob was driving and it was taking all of your will not to tell him to pull up and climb into his lap. Eventually, he pulled up outside a pizza shop.  
“What do you want?” He asked.  
“I don’t mind” You smiled, reaching up to kiss him gently.  
“Pepperoni?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, reaching up to kiss him again.  
“Perfect” You smiled. Rob smiled and picked up his wallet, climbing out of the car, while you watched him walk into the pizza shop.

15 minutes later, Rob walked out with a bag and two pizza boxes. He opened the back door to the car, putting it all on the back.  
“We have one pepperoni pizza, one garlic bread, two fries and soda” He said, before climbing back into the driver’s seat. You smiled over to him.  
“How are you feeling after today?” He asked.  
“Better…you helped me take my mind off of it” You said softly, resting your head on his shoulder. Rob smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder as he drove.  
“Where do I want to be?” He asked.  
“Keep going straight, there’s a nice outlook a few miles down the road” You said. He nodded.  
“See that weird, bent over sign ahead?” You said. Rob nodded.  
“It’s the next right turn from there” You said. Rob smiled and nodded, and pulled into the turn a moment later. You looked to him and rested your head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.   
“I love you” You whispered. Rob smiled to you and pulled into a parking spot. There was a few other cars, they were likely all doing one thing, but you and Rob didn’t seem to care. He slid through the seat partition and sat on the bench in the back, watching as you joined him a moment later, resting the pizza boxes on the passenger seat that was folded forwards. You smiled and climbed into Rob’s lap, kissing him deeply. Rob smirked and gripped your hips, holding you against him. You were quickly breathless and panting, pulling away to rest your head against Rob’s forehead.   
“That pizza smells fucking delicious” You chuckled. Rob smiled and reached over, opening the boxes.   
“Have some then” He chuckled. You smiled and curled up in his arms, resting your head on his chest.   
“I love you too” He whispered.

The night progressed better than you expected. The pizzas were all eaten, the boxes thrown somewhere in the front. After the food was gone, you unbuttoned the shirt that Rob ended up wearing, and shifted, resting on Rob’s knees.  
“You’re gorgeous” You muttered, trailing your hands down Rob’s chest. The shirt was hanging off his shoulders, and it framed his chest perfectly. He smirked up to you and knotted his fingers through your hair, pushing it behind your shoulder, before pulling you down into a kiss. You moaned softly, quickly deepening the kiss. Rob smirked and shifted, slipping his hands just under the hem of your t-shirt, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. You smiled and kissed him.  
“We don’t have to…if you don’t want to take this step today, we don’t have to” Rob said softly. You shook your head.  
“I want to. My mom wouldn’t want me moping around and being depressed from her. She’d want me to be happy, to do what I want and to be okay” You said, brushing your thumb over the scruff that covered his jaw. He had offered to shave it off, for the funeral, but you’d said to keep it, and that it was too nice to get rid of. “You’re gorgeous” Rob whispered, cupping your cheek. You blushed and shrugged.   
“I’m being serious…You’re everything I want and more” He said. You shrugged.   
“Do you need to me to tell you everything that I love about you?” He smirked. You looked down and shrugged.  
“You’re gorgeous” Rob started, eyes filled with a love that you’d never experienced.  
“You’re funny, kind, caring…” He continued, thumb brushing over your cheek.   
“You’re an amazing actress, you’re smart, you’re strong” He spoke softly, barely making any noise.   
“But-” You started, cut off when he kissed you.   
“Nope” He said.   
“You’re gorgeous” He said again. You looked down to your stomach, it was large, your thighs rubbed together occasionally and you knew you weren’t what a standard actress would look like, you didn’t know why Rob wanted you.  
“Who’s in your head?” Rob said softly.  
“Everyone from school” You admitted. Rob frowned.  
“I was bullied all the way through…I hated it…” You admitted. Rob frowned and brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“Look at the bullies now, you’re a famous actress with everything going for you. I bet they aren’t in that situation” Rob said. You shrugged.  
“How long have you had these…emotions” Rob asked.   
“Since high school” You admitted. Rob shook his head.  
“You could’ve spoken to me about it” He said softly, cupping your cheek and lifting your head. You shrugged and kissed him gently.   
“You wouldn’t understand…” You said softly.

“Trust me, I do” Rob said.   
“I know what it’s like to hate how you look, to want it all to change” Rob said, while removing his shirt. You frowned and looked over his chest, fully able to appreciate the sight of it. Being this close also showed you a significant number of details that you previously hadn’t noticed, namely scars. You brushed your thumb over them.   
“What caused these?” You asked softly. You looked to Rob, not expecting his head to be facing away from yours, avoiding your eyes. You frowned and tilted his head up, but still, his eyes darted around, avoiding your own.  
“Was it…” You trailed off, unsure of how to word it. But Rob seemed to understand, and he nodded. You leant forward and kissed him gently.  
“Look at me” You said softly, with just enough authority that he did. You leant forward and kissed him gently, again.   
“You’re perfect as you are” You said softly.   
“You are too” He responded. You sighed and shrugged. Rob kissed you gently.   
“Why don’t you believe me?” He asked.   
“No one’s ever shown me how they feel…actions are everything…” You admitted. Rob shifted and cleared the back seats.   
“Alright” He said, before kissing along your neck. You gasped lightly, but didn’t writhe away like you wanted to. Rob smiled and shifted.  
“Lay down along here” Rob said, shifting so you could lay on the back seats. You looked up to him and blushed when you saw the love in his eyes. You’d never seen someone hold that much love for you alone. Rob kissed along your chest as he slithered between your legs, resting them at his waist. You looked up to him and raised your hand and cupped his cheek.  
“You’re gorgeous” He whispered, reaching down to lift your t-shirt off of your body. Rob smiled as he put the shirt onto the parcel shelf in the back. You looked up to him and smiled, moving his hands to your chest.  
“I love you” Rob said, while leaning down. He peppered kisses along your shoulders until soon, he’d covered your entire torso and arms were covered in kisses. Rob smirked and sat back, rubbing your hips gently.   
“I will never not love you” He promised. You blushed and pulled him down into a kiss, rolling your hips against him.   
“I need you” You whispered. Rob smirked and kissed you gently.  
“You have me” He smiled, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your jeans.   
“You know what I mean” You chuckled. Rob smiled and kissed you gently, pulling your jeans down. Rob smirked and pressed a line of kisses from your ankle up to your thighs, before copying on the other leg. You moaned softly and looked up to him. He had so much love in his eyes, it was making you emotional. Rob smiled down to you and kissed you gently, while adjusting himself in his boxer shorts.

You bit your lip and reached into his boxer shorts, pulling him out. Rob grunted at the feel of your cool hand against his heated skin. You smirked and kissed him gently, while reaching down to stroke him. Rob moaned and rolled into your hand slightly, biting his lip. You smirked and kissed Rob deeply, reaching down to push your underwear aside.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, and you nodded.   
“Yeah” You smiled. Rob smirked and reached down to pull your underwear away, before removing his boxer shorts.   
“Condom?” Rob asked.   
“I’m on birth control” You responded, while removing your bra. Rob nodded and helped you remove the fabric. He reached down and pushed your legs apart slightly. You looked down his chest, hoping to see how _big_ he was. And he was big. You’d seen dicks before, and still he was bigger than the rest. Rob noticed your staring.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. You nodded and smirked.   
“Yeah, just…go slow” You said softly. Rob nodded and smiled, reaching down to line himself up while kissing you gently. He slowly pushed in, spreading you as he did. The burn was delicious, stretching and spreading you. You moaned loudly and threw your head against the heated leather, writhing and rolling on the seat. Rob smiled down to you, and rubbed his hand over your thigh.  
“Hey, open your eyes…I want to see you” He said softly. You slowly opened your eyes, unaware you’d even closed them. Rob was looking down to you with love in his blue eyes, a love that you’d never seen. You shifted on the seats and pulled Rob into a kiss.  
“I fucking love you, so god damn much” He whispered, rolling his hips into you. You moaned loudly, coming with a groan and a shout of his name. It could’ve been how long it had been, the person you were doing it with or the words he’d spoken, but you’d never come that soon. Until now. Rob smiled down to you and kissed you gently.   
“Fuck” Rob muttered, coming with a grunt. You moaned as he came inside of you with a moan.   
“You’re fucking amazing” He whispered. You smiled and shifted around with him until he was laid on the back seats and you could curl up on his chest. Rob smiled and trailed his fingers down the sides of your arms, barely touching the skin. You rested your head on his shoulder, smiling slightly.   
“That was amazing” You whispered. Rob smiled and kissed the top of your head, before reaching over to turn the radio on low and cover you both with a blanket.   
“We should head home soon” You whispered.   
“Stay here for a bit, cuddle” Rob whispered in response, eyes drifting close. You smiled and kissed him gently, watching him fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearly an hour before both you and Rob were both fully awake again. You were rubbing small circles over the skin on Rob’s chest, small goosebumps appearing in the wake of your fingers occasionally. His skin was warm beneath your own, and you were comfortable. Rob had long gone soft inside of you, but neither of you wanted to move. It’d been a long day, and as much as it may not have been the best way to end it, it was how you wanted to end it, and you knew that somewhere up above, your mom was looking down with a smile at how happy you are with Rob, something she never got to see.  
“How was it?” Rob asked softly, barely opening his eyes. You looked up, briefly meeting his blue eyes before his eyes slid shut again. He hugged you closer and rubbed small circles onto your shoulder.   
“Amazing” You smiled, kissing his cheek.  
“Good” Rob said, while shifting to sit up, still holding you close. Curling close, you smiled and rested your head close to his shoulder   
“Want to head back?” He asked. You nodded and smiled. Rob smiled and shifted to sit up, slowly pulling out of you with a groan.   
“Fuck” You whispered, watching the come drip out of you. Rob smiled and moved to lift the front seats back up. You ended up wearing Rob’s shirt over your t-shirt, and he pulled a t-shirt from nowhere. You chuckled when you saw him pull it on.   
“Under the seat” He explained. You nodded and smiled. Rob smiled and rubbed your hand, before putting the car into drive and pulling out.   
“Thank you” You whispered. Rob rubbed your hand and smiled.  
“What for?” He chuckled.   
“Being you” You said softly. Rob shook his head and kissed you gently.   
“It’s nothing. I love you, I don’t like seeing you upset” He murmured, kissing you. You smiled and curled close while you watched the roads pass. Eventually you returned home, and spent the remainder of the evening in bed, with Rob’s arms around you.

When you returned home, not to your parent’s home, but your own home, you and Rob went your separate ways. He went back to his house while you went to your own. You still spent every day together, but the nights together became less frequent with filming beginning and your timetables colliding frequently. Days passed easily, some days were with Rob, some days he spent a night at yours, but some he didn’t.

Soon, it was nearly the one year anniversary of you and Rob. Today was no different, you were going out with Rob, Richard and a few others for a drink, and Rob had made you aware that he wouldn’t be able to stay the night at yours, as he had to be up and out early for Lily’s vet treatment, though you were okay with that fact.

The bar was loud, full of barely legal teens drinking. You were sat beside Rob, with his arm around your shoulder. Richard was opposite you, smirking as he saw you watching Rob. Rob, on the other hand, was struggling. He had a feeling in his chest that he couldn’t identify, it was painful, something he’d felt before. He was scared.   
“I think I’m going to head back home” He said, looking to his watch. It was 11.30pm, and you could see he was tired. You nodded and kissed him gently.   
“Alright” You said. Rob smiled and kissed you, letting you deepen it slightly. Eventually, you pulled away.   
“Go on home, I’ll see you tomorrow” You said softly. Rob nodded and smiled, rubbing your side before climbing out of the stall. You watched him walk away, smiling to yourself.   
“You’re really in love, ain’t you?” Kim smiled, from where she sat beside Richard. You blushed and nodded. Kim smiled softly.  
“I’m surprised you’re not living together. You both spend so much time together” Richard said, lifting his beer. You shrugged.   
“We’ve never considered it really…I wouldn’t be against it though” You said. Richard smirked and drank his beer.   
“I think I’m gonna head back, been a busy day” You said. Richard nodded.  
“Alright. See ya later” He smiled. You smiled and drank the remainder of your drink, before leaving and walking home.

The next morning, you awoke to hear a scratching at the front door of your house, but when you went down, you couldn’t see anything through the windows. You went and quickly dressed yourself, deciding to clean up. You were walking towards the front door when you saw a blur of black and brown jump up. Walking over, you were surprised to find Lily. Your heart jumped into your throat when you realised she had her service animal vest on.   
“Shit” You whispered, locking the door to your house and following her to Rob’s house. The house was eerily silent when you walked in, you were terrified.   
“Rob? You here?” You called out, hoping it would give an answer. When you heard silence, you gulped. You turned to Lily.  
“Where is he, girl?” You asked. Lily barked before running up the stairs. You followed her into a bed and your eyes widened when you saw Rob collapsed on the bed, head hanging over the edge. You ran over and reached for a pulse, attempting to turn him over.  
“Robbie, can you hear me?” You said, brushing your fingers through his hair. You reached for his phone, having left yours at home, only for your hand to come into contact with a piece of cold metal. You looked over and found a ring in a box beside the bed. Your eyes widened further, but you pushed it aside and grabbed his phone, calling Richard.  
“Rich, I need help. Rob’s collapsed, I think it might be a stroke” You said, barely giving Richard a chance to speak.  
“What?” He exclaimed, and you could hear how tired he was, he had likely just been awoken by you.  
“Lily was at my door, I followed her here and Rob was face down on his bed. I don’t know what to do…” You admitted, tears trailing down your cheeks.  
“Alright, I’ll be on my way as soon as I can. Have you called an ambulance?” Richard asked, and you could hear him moving.  
“Not yet, I’m scared” You admitted.  
“Alright, I’ll do that, keep an eye on his pulse. If it gets worse before I’m there, you might have to do CPR” Richard said.  
“Yeah, okay. Let me know when you’ve called for the ambulance” You said.   
“Alright, I’ll see you soon” Richard said, before ending the call. You turned to Rob and sighed, connecting your hand with his. You looked over to the ring and kissed his head.   
“Please Rob...pull through...be okay” You begged.  
“I need you more than you know” You admitted, and watched as Lily walked into the room.   
“We need you” You whispered. You looked up when you heard the door open. Footsteps ran up the stairs and you turned around to find Richard stood in the doorway.  
“Hey” You whispered.   
“Ambulance is nearly here” Richard said. You nodded and looked to Rob’s pale body.   
“Do you have any idea how long he’s been there?” Richard asked. You shook your head and sighed.   
“No idea, quite a while I think. Lily was scratching at my door but I didn’t know it was her and I showered instead” You admitted. Richard nodded and moved to lay Rob fully on the bed, checking his pulse.  
“Ambulance is here. Wanna bring them up here” Richard said while focusing his attention on Rob. You nodded and slowly made your way down the stairs, opening the door to the paramedics. You led them back up the stairs into Rob’s bedroom, where they quickly began working around him.


	12. Chapter 12

It was days before you were allowed to see Rob. He’d had so many tests done, and then scans and then he had to go in for a surgery, and by the time it had been completed, at least four days had passed. Richard had to force you to leave the hospital at one point, informing you that Rob would be safe and okay in the hospital, and you’d be no use to him if you weren’t eating, sleeping and showering. You eventually agreed and Richard temporarily moved in with you to ensure that you were eating suitably. The day that Rob awoke, you were sat in the hospital chairs, uncomfortable and aching. Rob’s hand was in your own. It took him a while to awaken, and it started with minute movements of his fingers in your hands. Following that, his eyes fluttered, but remained closed.   
“Rob” You said softly. He could hear everything you were saying, everything you had said, but he couldn’t respond, no matter how much he wanted to.  
“I love you, I need you…If you can hear me, then please wake up. I need you, I will always need you. You’re my everything…I can’t lose you, I won’t lose you. I miss your arms around me, I miss feeling you...” You whispered, adjusting his jacket that was wrapped around you. You didn’t know what to think anymore. At first you were scared, terrified, and you didn’t know what to do. Then you were upset, then came the self hatred. You blamed yourself, how hadn’t you realised you had no good morning text.  
“I don’t know what to do anymore” You whispered, voice sounding wrecked. It killed Rob to hear you sound so…broken. He flexed his fingers as best as possible. Forced himself to wake up. For you. Your eyes widened when you felt his fingers move. Reaching up, you cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently.   
“Can you hear me?” You whispered, but weren’t surprised when there was no response. You sighed and flopped in your seat.   
“Rob please…I can’t do this on my own” You whimpered, voice cracking as tears covered your cheeks.  
“Hey” Richard whispered, stood in the doorway. You looked over to him, not even trying to force a smile.   
“Is he okay?” Richard asked. You shrugged and sighed.   
“I don’t know…I’m losing my mind. I keep thinking his hands are moving, but they’re not” You sighed.   
“Hey, get some sleep. Rob wouldn’t want you to neglect yourself because of him” Richard said softly, moving to rub your shoulder. You shrugged and sighed.  
“I’m scared Rich, what if he doesn’t wake up? What if he – he” You said, getting choked up when you thought about it. Richard shook his head.  
“He’s going to be okay, I promise” Richard said. You shrugged, holding Rob’s hand in your own.   
“I come with news from Eric and Robert” Richard said. You nodded and sighed.   
“They’re delaying this season’s release until Rob and you are okay” Richard said. You reluctantly nodded, looking to Rob’s almost – lifeless body.   
“They said they’ll stop by later” Richard said. You nodded, not taking your focus from Rob.   
“I’ll let you have your time. Text me if you need anything” Richard said.   
“I will do, thank you Rich. For everything” You said.   
“Don’t worry about it, (Y/N)” He smiled, rubbing your shoulder, before leaving the room. You turned back to Rob.   
“Please babe, for me” You whispered.   
“I need you, I can’t do this on my own” You whispered, voice breaking and tears covering your cheeks. You looked down, barely holding the sobs back. A warm hand covered your cheek, the thumb brushing away tears. You looked up, and through tear filled eyes, you could see the mop of black – grey hair you knew so well. The blue eyes pierced through your own, and your heart leapt. _He was okay._ You jumped up and hugged him tightly, not letting him go. Rob nudged your head back, holding your head in his hands.   
“I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re okay” He whispered. You nodded, attempting to wipe away the tears.   
“Did Lily get to you okay?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah…she did” You smiled slightly, tears still dripping from your cheeks. Rob smiled and took your hand in his own.   
“I heard everything you said” He whispered. You blushed and nodded.  
“You’re not losing me” He promised. You nodded, looking up when a nurse walked in.   
“Ah, Mr Benedict. How are you feeling?” She asked.   
“Alright. Aching though” He said. The nurse nodded and moved to check his vitals. You brushed your fingers through Rob’s hair.   
“I love you” You whispered. Rob smiled and kissed your hand gently.   
“I love you too” He said softly. Rob smiled and shifted in the bed to sit up. He kissed your head.

It was two weeks before Rob could go home, and even then, he had to go for treatments and tests every two weeks. The day you left the hospital, it was sunny.   
“So, do you want to come to mine for a while?” You offered, while making your way to your car. Rob smiled.   
“I was thinking maybe you’d move in with me” He said, clearly anxious.   
“Rob…of course I will” You hugged him tightly, smiling.   
“My place or yours?” He asked.   
“I don’t mind” You responded, while helping him into the car. He smiled and gripped your t-shirt, pulling you down into a kiss. Resting against the car, you indulged him, and yourself, deepening the kiss.   
“I fucking love you” He muttered. You moaned softly and kissed him gently.   
“I love you too” You whispered.   
“Lets go to my place” He whispered. You nodded and rubbed his thigh before moving to climbing into the driver’s seat. You smiled and started to drive the car, grateful you’d eventually decided to learn, pulling up at Rob’s house a while later. He smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing out with you. You smiled and took his hand as he led you inside.   
“Sit in there, I just need to get something” He said, sitting you in the living room. He made his way up the stairs, moving slowly. You watched him, biting your lip. He was soon on his way back down, and he moved to sit in front of you.   
“I know you’ve probably already seen this now, but still…In the hospital, I heard everything you said…it killed me to think that there would be a day that I wouldn’t be here for you, I wouldn’t be your protection...Will you marry me?” He asked you, opening a box. A ring was shining in the light of the room. Your eyes widened, your mouth opened.   
“Yes, fuck yes” You responded, moving to hug him tightly. Rob smiled widely and hugged you, while sliding the ring on to your finger. He kissed you gently, shifting to sit on the seat. You smiled and kissed him gently, not pulling away.   
“I love you” You said. Rob smiled widely and kissed you deeply, laying you back on the sofa. Trailing your fingers through his hair, you moaned lowly as he rolled his hips against you. Reaching down, you rolled your hand over the bulge in his jeans.   
“Fuck” He murmured, a groan hidden behind the words. Smirking, you slipped your hand into his jeans.   
“Babe” He whimpered, head falling onto your shoulder. You smiled and kissed his cheek.   
“Come on, let’s go upstairs” You murmured, nosing along his neck. Rob stood up, lifting you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he began walking you towards the stairs, locking the front door as he did. He walked up the stairs, groaning when you began to nip at his neck, leaving a trail of bites and marks. He laid you onto the bed and smirked, climbing over you. As your eyes fell shut, the love in your heart built up more and more, as did the arousal you both shared. 

You both eventually retired to bed, Lily laying herself at the foot of the bed. As you lay together, Rob’s fingers occasionally brushing your hips or hair, you knew everything would be okay, if not always so.

  



End file.
